Decorative metals, such as brass, bronze, polished steel and aluminum, and articles derived therefrom, such as hardware and jewelry, aluminum and steel trim parts, are often coated with a clear or tinted transparent coating to enhance the durability and weatherability of the article. A disadvantage of many of these protective coatings is that they have poor mar and scratch resistance.
The present invention provides a coated decorative metal substrate with improved mar and scratch resistance and applying by electrodeposition a coating that provides improved mar and scratch resistance.